High voltage insulators suspended from high voltage transmission towers are susceptible to dielectric breakdown due to the accumulation of excrements and debris from birds roosting and/or nesting above the insulators. Over time, the accumulated excrements and debris may cause arcing, resulting in damaged insulators and possible power outages. The susceptibility of dielectric breakdown of high voltage insulators is of particular significance in the western United States due to relatively long intervals between significant precipitations.
Arcing is more likely to occur during the summer dry seasons where electrical demands are generally at their greatest. In addition, hot cinders falling from arcing insulators increases the potential to spark large wildfires in the dry foliage, brush and grasses typically found below the high voltage transmissions towers.
To combat the accumulation of excrements and debris, electrical utility companies spend significant amounts of time, labor and money periodically cleaning and/or replacing the high voltage insulators affected by the birds.
In addition, many of the nesting species of birds which take advantage of the height of the high voltage transmission towers include protected species such as falcons, hawks, eagles, vultures and condors. As such, only non-harmful and environmentally friendly solutions to the deleterious effects caused by these nesting species are feasible.
Lastly, due to their remote nature, large numbers and the safety risks inherent in working in and around high voltage transmission towers, a simple, safe, inexpensive, and environmentally friendly solution to minimize the deleterious effects of roosting and/or nesting birds in high voltage transmission towers is highly desirable.